The present invention relates generally to medical implants, and in certain aspects to conformable medical materials such as putties or pastes, and articles and methods useful for preparing such conformable medical materials.
A variety of materials have been suggested for the treatment of bone and other tissue defects. For example, wetted implant materials such as medical putties, pastes, or more flowable materials have been suggested for treating tissue defects, especially for their capacity for introduction into tissues and in some cases their ability to conform to the shape of defects. Several general techniques for providing the wetted implant material in the operating environment are known. For example, the conformable material can be provided by the manufacturer in a pre-wetted state in a syringe or other container. In addition, it is known to provide a sterile, dry material that can be wetted with a sterile liquid at or about the time of use. In these latter instances, relatively little emphasis has been given to the manner in which the liquid is combined with the dry material, or to rendering this operation more convenient or efficient.
In view of the background in the area, there exist needs for improved and/or alternative medical materials and methods for their manufacture and use. In certain of its aspects, the present invention is directed to these needs.